Mi compañera
by Erin Redfield
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy tiene que enfrentarse de nuevo a los terrores que Tricel y alguna vez Umbrella desataron en un pueblo, pero esta vez el gobierno no lo envía solo. Pero quiza la ayuda no sea suficiente cuando hay que enfrentarse a un vengativo Krauser.


Solo sus pasos se escuchaban mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar más seguro de lo que quedaba de Estados Unidos, la casa blanca se había convertido en un refugio para mandatarios, toda las fuerzas armadas siempre tenían en la mira la seguridad del presidente, después de los horrores que había iniciado Umbrella nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, y ahora tenía que hacer de niñero, no era que Ashley Graham le desagradara, en realidad simplemente la detestaba, detestaba todo, desde su actitud de niña engreída y mimada hasta el ultimo de sus rubios cabellos, sin dejar a un lado su reciente interés en que pasara más tiempo con ella, solo había ciertos momentos en su vida en los cuales podía sentirse tranquilo, y por raro que pareciera todo ellos involucraban a sus amigos más cercanos Claire, Chris, Sheva, Jill, Rebeca, Carlos, Ada, o zombies, zombies mutantes o monstruos asesinos, y cuando caminaba hacia alguna nueva misión, como lo hacia ahora, rumbo a la oficina del presidente.

La oficina estaba llena de luz artificial que ofrecían las lamparas de la mejor calidad, todo lo mejor para el presidente, el aroma era a limpio se podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente fuera de la oficina principal, había solo 4 personas en la habitación, dos guardias en los laterales de las puertas, el presidente que se encontraba sentado detrás de su lujoso escritorio de madera fina y ella... detrás de él, con dos pistolas que colgaban de los holster en sus piernas, dos pistolas más en sus costados y un rifle de sniper que colgaba de su espalda, sus botas no hacían ruido cuando acomodaba su postura.

De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, el bullicio se detuvo y no pasaron 4 segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, con pasos confiados pero respetuosos entro el agente Kennedy... serio, profesional y sensual Leon S. Kennedy.

"Leon pasa, toma asiento" dijo el presidente después de estrechar su mano

Leon conocía la oficina, aunque las únicas veces que había estado en ella no había tanta luz como ahora, pero se había enterado por Ashley que el edificio había sido modificado para retener la luz solar y utilizarla como energía eléctrica, si algo bueno había dejado todo el desastre biológico era que la gente estaba empezando a pensar en lo que puede suceder si no hay quien nos proporcione energía, su experiencia como agente del gobierno lo había hecho un experto en notar los posibles riesgos de donde se encontrara, como por ejemplo, los dos agentes de la puerta llevaban 2 pistolas cada uno, con capacidad de 12 tiros por pistola, y chalecos antibalas, sin embargo la chica que estaba detrás del presidente difícilmente rondaba los 23 años, y llevaba más armas de lo normal, además de que su elección de ropa no era la común, sudadera negra con capucha, la tela parecía entre rompe vientos y lona, con algunos accesorios como protectores, unas mallas que parecía de la tela de los trajes de buzo y unos shorts encima del mismo materia que la sudadera, y se preguntaba si la había visto alguna vez antes de ese día.

"Robin, toma asiento" dijo el presidente y la chica avanzó hasta el asiento a un lado de Leon, se acomodo el rifle y cruzó la pierna "tengo malas noticias que afectan toda nuestro trabajo deteniendo a las organizaciones como Umbrella y Tricell, nos han reportado un nuevo brote, apenas ayer se recupero vía satelital las ultimas grabaciones de una instalación que no respondía nuestro llamado" dijo sacando un control y poniendo a reproducir un video

En la imagen se veía una calle, era de noche, se alcanzaba a ver la entrada a un laboratorio, pasaron unos segundos de interferencia, pero luego se alcanzaba a ver la figura de un hombre que salía con paso tranquilo, León lo reconoció de inmediato como Jack Krauser, creyó haberse librado de el en España cuando rescató a Ashley pero al parecer había sobrevivido, segundos después de que saliera las puertas del edificio explotan, la gente sale asustada de los lugares aledaños, el presidente adelanta la imagen, se ve que llega un camión de bomberos, comienzan a sofocar el fuego, entran varios hombres con mangueras, no se ve que salgan de nuevo, luego el primer indicio de la terrible realidad se ve un hombre saliendo envuelto en llamas, dos bomberos se acercan rápidamente con extintores, apagan el fuego y lo tiran al suelo cubriendolo con mantas cuando el cuerpo se vuelve violento y muerde a uno de los bomberos.

"no creo que necesiten ver lo que sigue" dijo deteniendo la imagen justo cuando se ven salir más cuerpos en llamas " se calcula que había al rededor de 80 personas en ese edificio, a estas alturas deben ser 400 quizá más"

"saldré de inmediato" dijo León

"tu y Greyson saldrán con 2 equipos de rescate, la ciudad está atrincherada pero creemos que hay personas atrapadas en los edificios, además quiero que atrapen al maldito que inició esto"

"si señor" respondió la chica que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, se puso de pie y Leon volteó a verla

"no lo tomes personal" inicio viendo a la chica "pero yo trabajo solo" dijo levantandose

"esta vez no Kennedy, irás con Greyson, no es una opción, es una orden" dijo dejando por zanjada la discusión.


End file.
